Destiny Dragon: Aren's Unova Adventures
by GeranLeon3590
Summary: A resident of the Village of Dragons, Aren can choose whether he chooses the path of the Dragon Master or that of the Pokemon trainer. But now he has been chosen to wield the Dragon Trident, the power that would allow the control over all Dragon types. Will he realise this destiny or will he go in another path? This journey will be of a trainer starting his journey. Game On!
1. Prologue

Prologue

The Village of Dragons is one of the well-known places in the Unova region which boasts many Dragon-type Pokémon and also a large variety of other Pokémon as well. It was also the home of some of the greatest trainers in the world; because in the Village of Dragons, every child's dream is one as they all one day choose to be a Dragon Master. Still others choose to be Breeders of Dragons and others choose the path of the trainer. But it is deep written in the blood of all the trainers from the Village of Dragons that the Dragon-type Pokémon will always be the ones that would achieve victory for them in any path that they choose and therefore this would ensure them the greatest victory of all of Unova: the championship of Unova.

It was here that the life started for a young boy by the name of Aren Shane. It was indeed the day of much celebration that the village elder had come and foresaw that the child would one day be a master; one that would bring the people of the Village of Dragons joy and happiness and where the child would stand paramount above everyone else. Just as the elder had finished speaking, the sky was filled with a roar so loud, the people all could feel their ears ringing.

Once all the people went outside with Aren in his father's arms, they were astounded to see the great legendary dragon-type Pokémon Rayquaza floating just above the houses. The people were all wondering why the green serpentine dragon Rayquaza had come when the dragon-type floated down and brought its face near the sleeping form of Aren. The people around let lose a shocked gasp when Rayquaza touched the child's brow with its chin and a green light emerged there. When the light settled, they could all see a green gem on a small circlet on Aren's head. Rayquaza flew back and went into the clouds before letting loose a loud roar and disappearing into the clouds.

The elder smiled and loudly said, "You all just saw what had happened. This child has received the blessing of Rayquaza. Before leaving, Rayquaza told me that the reason it had come here was to find the newest person who would be the one to wield in his hands the power of the Dragon Trident. It has found that person in Aren. Aren will one day become the greatest Dragon Master In the world and with Rayquaza's blessing, he will become the only Dragon Master who will capture the legendary dragon type Pokémon of the world."

Aren's parents were awed by both Rayquaza's blessing and equally stunned by the Elder's declaration. A dragon trainer and a dragon breeder, Aren's parents knew exactly how dragons should be raised and also how they can conquer other classes. They resolved at that very spot that they would do everything that would help their son become a Dragon Master.

However, the boy had a different destiny in his future. Not the conquest of dragons or the dream of being a dragon type Pokémon master, but to become the master of the championship and all the leagues together. His name would one day become the name that would ring around the lands as the greatest Pokémon Master ever.

None would be the greater trainer than Aren Shane from the Village of Dragons.


	2. Seeing the Village

It was a peaceful day when the three year old boy took his first steps and walked outside. The child was naturally curious about its home and was very interested in all the new surroundings. He could see everything. He could make out the mountains surrounding his village, the pathway leading to the various houses, the various creatures that were around his house and the other parts of the village and the many people caring for each other. He knew that this is where he would call home for the rest of his life. He could feel it deep within his blood. This was how the life was in this place. It was always the tranquility of the village but with the sheer dangerous and enormous power of the various dragons that would populate this village.

The boy picked up his favorite toy, a stuffed toy showing a large black dragon with six wings. His parents called the Pokémon a Hidragon. He watched outside and saw the large shapes of the large lizard like monsters they called Haxorus and the large blue-and-red crouched creatures known as Druddigan. He even saw a large black shape that looked like his toy fly above his house. He wondered what it would be like to fly. And see the world on the back of a flying dragon. The thought made him smile and he knew that one day he would be able to friends with a dragon that would be able to take to the skies and show him the world from up there.

He wobbled outside and saw that he was hugged by a small creature with a sharp horn. The Pokémon had nice eyes and was begging him to play with it. His parents had called the little creature an Axew. The small creature had fangs and was very nice. He played with it for a little while and enjoyed its happy sounds and wanted to be with it for a longer time. But his father came out and saw what happened. He pulled his son up and gave the small creature a small snack. The creature ran out and enjoyed its snack. He was really sad that it had to go, but the Axew turned around and waved. He wondered if it had liked him and would come and play with him later. But now, he knew that his father may not allow him to play with the creatures of the village.

The father went inside and put the boy in his high seat. He said, "Look at you, just three years old and already good enough to communicate with a Pokémon, huh? You should be older, but you act older that you are. If you could communicate with Axew, imagine what would be the case when you speak with Rayquaza. This would be a milestone in your journey to capture and unite the Dragon Trident. Future Dragon Master Aren Shane, I salute you." he gave a small bow after he had finished.

A knock on the door turned his father's attention outside. His father opened the door to an old woman with a shawl around her head. Aren knew the woman as the Elder of the village. She looked at him and said, "I had seen what happened. It seems your child has seen to it that his destiny will move closer and earlier than I had thought". The boy's father turned white with shock. Even his mother was slack jawed as she had realized that their son may leave them very soon. The elder noticed both of their shocks and, turning to them, said consolingly, "There is no need to worry. You must realize that he will be the one to change the destiny of the great dragon types in the world. He will adapt." Turning to Aren, she continued," You have shown both understanding and courage in a small time. Well, we will initiate you to our ways. The ways which we call sacred can be initiated as soon as you are older. We will show you something special, child. This would be a lesson that you would learn and will become your destiny forever."

The next day, the child and his father went around the village. The child saw the large statues of the two large creatures in front of the large house in the middle of the village which many of the people had called legendary and some people even worshipped them like they were some great god or something. He saw more creatures on the ground and around the village. He liked the village; it was the reason which he was in this world. _"I do not know if I would ever leave. What could be beyond the mountains? What is the world outside this village that I will always know as my home? Even better, what could be the life I may lead if I did go beyond the boundaries of the village? I would know when I am older, I suppose"_, he thought.

The father then took a detour and walked to the highest mountain. At the foot of the mountain, he slung the boy on his shoulders and climbed the mountain with the boy on his shoulders. He climbed to the top and then let the boy down. Then he faced around. They both saw the village from the highest point in the valley. That was when his father turned to him and said the words that would forever be said in his memory.

"Listen, child, and listen well. This is your home, the Village of Dragons in the Unova region. This is where you will grow and become one of the masters. You can freely choose which on you want to be. But since you were little, the Elder always said that you would be special, that one day you would become superior to anyone in the Unova region. I do not know whether she meant you would be a Dragon Master or something else. But what I do know is that when you become older, you will make the people of this village proud. I am counting on you, Aren Shane".


	3. Iris and Shannon

Aren's POV

It was a great day outside and I had seen a lot of the seven years that I spent in the Village of Dragons. I had seen the dreams that all the people had wanted to achieve. Some of them wanted to be Breeders, some to be trainers and still others dreamt of one day becoming Dragon Masters. I knew from the very beginning that the Dragon Masters were those people who can not only be the best trainers who could fight along with the dragon-type Pokémon that they caught, but could also understand them and could sense their very feelings and emotions. These masters would also be able to find when their Pokémon could fight, their very thoughts and feelings and could go as far and seeing a dragon-type's past and maybe its future as well. _Maybe Father meant that I may also be one of these masters_, I thought.

_But, I do not know whether I want to be a Dragon Master or not. It's just not what I want. People just jump to conclusions when they see me with Fang or Dino. It's not fair because I am friends with them for a very long time and cannot see that it is my purpose to become a Master of Dragons. They think I will be one because I can understand them in some way that they cannot understand themselves. This is really foolish on their part._

Dino was my very first Pokémon friend, not just one of the many Pokémon who was living as a part of the village. A Deino who I had been with since I was very young, it had blue and black fur that covered most of its body and face except for where its mouth was. I had been playing with my toys when I was five years old when my parents gave me a Pokémon egg and told to care for it. I took good care of it for a whole two weeks when it had finally hatched. The Pokémon at the time was quite big, in fact bigger than me at the age I was. Dino was strong and feisty and had taken it a point to charge everything in sight, be it other Pokémon or other things. It really liked to hit something and see it fall or break into pieces. It also had a large appetite and would rush to me whenever it felt hungry.

Fang was an Axew, a small dragon type that had fangs and was mild tempered in front of other people. The Pokémon was slightly smaller than the actual Axew, but it had good potential and a strong sense of what was good and what was not. Fang was a very interesting companion and I had had it for a year. Fang loved to play and collect fruits and also help other Pokémon in times of need. It would also readily place itself as a victim rather than let any other wild Pokémon get hurt. I had gotten Fang ever since it was still a baby Pokémon.

I had been in the woods near the village when I heard loud sounds that indicated a battle. Looking around the area, I noticed a female Haxorus trying to protect its nest from a rampaging Sculapeed. The large poison and bug type Pokémon was charging again and again and firing its Toxic attacks at Haxorus. I immediately ran to the area and since I had Dino with me, I told Dino to use Dragon Pulse and then followed it with Dragon Breath. Frightened with the double attack, the bug type walked away. The female Haxorus was winded after the battle, so I quickly whipped an antidote from the various medicinal plants in the area. Haxorus was so pleased that it gave me one of the newly hatched Axew that was in its nest. Running to the elder's house, I told her and my parents what had happened. My parents were angry at first, but then allowed me to keep the Axew.

When I asked the elder why my parents were angry at me, she explained that I should not be battling with Dino as of yet. I had to wait till I was at least ten years old. Then I could battle with my Pokémon. However, my parents were pleased at what I had done by rushing to the help of a Pokémon and saving it and getting a new friend in the process. The elder said that it must be a sign that my future could be one of a Dragon Master. I am still not sure of that.

Aren looked at the time and then smiled. _I have to get going, the class is about to start soon._ I walked to the Elder's house, seeing that the class was about to start and that my good friends and playmates were there. The two girls, Iris and Shannon, who were best friends and my best friends also, were one of a kind. We had this class together because the Elder had seen some promise in all of us.

Iris was my age and was a good friend. She was more tomboyish than most of the people in the Dragon Village and had a lot of Pokémon friends. She was always willing to help out her friends and had great times with all of them. But, secretly, she did not like Dragon type Pokémon. She liked the smaller ones like Axew or Deino, but she was scared of the larger dragons like Haxorus or Druddigan. She kept talking about how one of the Haxorus kept on trying to stamp her and was willing to jump on her if she made a mistake in her path around the Haxorus. Truth be told, the Haxorus was simply itching to have a battle and since the elder was refusing to grant it a battle, the Haxorus was showing its anger on everyone around it and Iris had become a target. Iris, however, was a good friend to have and was talkative about all that would be when she grew up. Like all the others in the village, Iris wanted to be a Dragon Master and spent most of the time in the Village talking with the Elder about the various dragon type Pokémon in the world. I knew in my heart that one day Iris would become a great Dragon Trainer and Master.

Shannon was the opposite of Iris but her friend in every other way. Shannon was shyer around people and was quite helpful around Pokémon. Her parents were both Breeders and naturally, her dream was also to be a Breeder. But Shannon did not just want to raise Dragon type Pokémon; she wanted to raise all types of Pokémon regardless of type or which region they come from. She also had a great desire to see the life outside the village, a dream that was shared with both Iris and me. Shannon had been learning many things from her parents, like making Pokémon food, caring for a Pokémon and teaching it new moves, which Shannon's father, Mike, was very good at. I knew that these might help one day as well, so I attended these classes as well. Mike was only too happy to take me in as his student and teach me. I grew up learning many tricks of the Pokémon battle, but could not use it because I was not a trainer yet. Shannon knew her journey as a Pokémon breeder would be the best route and soon, I believed it would be her chosen path as well.

As our class started, we learnt the various dragon types in existence. The elder knew various dragon type Pokémon, not only in Unova, but in the other regions like Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. She explained about the legendary dragon types of the Unova region, Zekrom, Reshiram and Kyurem. She had shown us many pictures that depicted all the various forms of Kyurem and also explained their strong points and weak points. Iris took this very seriously as her training was very useful. Shannon just took it in her stride and learnt it with Iris. I knew that one day, I may be the person to raise and train these Pokémon. One day, I would be the one to capture these Pokémon.

Once our class finished, Iris ran off, no doubt to play with her friends, the wild Pokémon that inhabited the forests near the village. Shannon and I were left alone and we waited for Iris to come back. It was then that Shannon opened herself up and spoke to me.

"Aren, I need to tell you something. Is it ok if you will listen to me?", she asked rather scared.

I smiled and said," Shannon, you can tell me anything. I will understand."

Shannon smiled and then said," Aren, Iris and I have been talking and for some time, we have been noticing the elder trying to decide our future. Iris thinks that we may have to be parted and we cannot go on with our lives the way they are now. I think she has a new future that may safe only for you and Iris but I may be left behind because I have no real talent." She said this with a break in her voice and started crying as well.

I was shocked about what she said. "Shannon, that is ridiculous. You have a lot of talent. The elder may not recognize you because you may not have it in you to be a Dragon Master, but I know one day that you would become an excellent breeder. You have to prove it to her and not sit back and just see what is to be done. That will only discredit you in the eyes of the people in this village."

Shannon stopped crying and she sat there.

A plan came in my head to help Shannon and let her gain the respect that she wanted so desperately. "I have an idea. Tell your parents that you will raise the various dragon-type Pokémon in this village. Once they have grown and evolved, show them to the elder. The elder will recognize your talent and will understand your love for Pokémon. The people will also believe in you and will be behind you fully. Show them, Shannon. You can be better than all of us."

Shannon looked up with glowing eyes and nodded. "I will do that. I'll ask the Elder and my parents and see what they say about it. I will show them what I do and what I can learn from my interactions with the Pokémon. I promise I'll do my best to raise and help all Pokémon."

"That's the spirit, Shannon." I said, patting her on the back.

We talked for a little while and then we heard a sound like a whine. I knew the sound was a Dearling shouting. We ran in the direction of the sound and found Iris, who had been as though she had been in some kind of a fight. We took her home and then cleaned her up. She awoke later and then began to shout. We pushed her down and then we spoke.

"So, what happened to you, Iris?" Shannon asked quietly.

"I got into a fight…with one of the Pokémon." Iris said with an angry face.

I burst out laughing. Iris fought with a Pokémon? I pity the poor Pokémon.

"That is not funny. I was trying to be nice and that devil beat me up. I'll get that thing." She shouted.

I took a deep breath and spoke normally. "Iris, tell us what happened. You can tell us, you know. We are your friends." Beside Iris, Shannon nodded.

Iris took a deep breath and nodded. "I was playing with my friends when out of nowhere, one of my friends, a Patrat, came to me and asked for my help. It said that it had been kicked out of its den by another Pokémon. That Pokémon was mean and Patrat tried to fight back. But the Pokémon just kept hitting back and finally Patrat fell exhausted. Once I heard what had happened, I ran to the place along with the others and saw that a Drilbur had taken over Patrat's home. I told Drilbur to leave and give back Patrat's home. Its response was to send a burst of sand in my face. So I went charging into it and tried to hit it, but it kept using its Metal Claw attack and threw me back. I kept doing it until I could not get up from the beating. Drilbur then used its Drill Run to slam in my back and threw me for a long distance. That's when I fell unconscious and Dearling had to drag me out of there. Ugh, I feel so mad that that little Drilbur used me like a punching bag. I'll get that rascal back, I promise."

I felt like rolling on the ground and laughing until my sides hurt, but that would just put Iris into a rage. So I kept quiet and patted her and told her to keep calm. "Iris, I have an idea. Why don't you show that Drilbur what it means to have friends and then keep it as a battling partner?"

Iris looked up and asked, "What do you mean, Aren?"

"You see, what I think is that Drilbur is a strong Pokémon. But what it lacks is friendship and kindness, along with someone who can believe in its will to win. All you need is that same motivation to win and also the bond that you share with your friends. So let me give this bit of advice. You need to beat that Drilbur. For that, you need to focus your strength and move towards your goal. Once you win the attention of Drilbur, you will be able to easily convince that what it has done is the wrong thing. It will understand. After that, be with it for a while. Once it has understood you, it will become your partner and will fight for you. Train it and then make it your warrior. It will be loyal to you from then."

Iris immediately got up and said, "That is what I will do. Drilbur, you're mine."


	4. Iris Captures Drilbur

Ten days later….

Iris took my words to heart and started practicing a trying to find a way to beat the Drilbur. She kept using her skills of flying from one branch to another to start her skills. Every day, after she took her training, she went back and attempted to fight off the Drilbur. It did not work. The Drilbur was just too crafty to see Iris's tricks and kept at it by hitting her back. Every time for the past nine days, Drilbur kept at it by throwing one attack after another at Iris and beating her up so badly that one of her Pokémon friends had to drag her back to the village. _Well, if that is how determined she is to win a battle with the Pokémon that insulted her, she would make Drilbur her friend and would one day become an excellent team, a force to be reckoned with_, I thought.

Shannon had also taken my advice and asked her family and the elder if she could take part in breeding the various dragon type Pokémon in the village. The elder had smiled and told her that she had wondered when she would ask. After recovering from her shock, Shannon was given a pair of Axew and was told to raise them into Haxorus. She was spending day and night with them to try and mold them into good and disciplined Pokémon, not the unruly ones that only use their attacks that could destroy the village. Shannon took her duty seriously and also with happiness. She had found satisfaction in what she did and truly believed that she would be a good breeder. I was happy for her.

Iris had trained well yesterday night and had gone to fight off Drilbur. The thing is I wanted to see what Iris was doing so that I could see how she was fighting off that Drilbur. So, I went stealthily after her and found the clearing that she was stopping her enemy Pokémon. Since I had Fang with me, I did not need to worry about the wild Pokémon. I could see Iris and a small Drilbur facing off. I hope Iris was not planning to hit Drilbur straight away because the Drilbur had its claw behind it to deliver a strike.

"Drilbur, you are going to be mine today. I will stop you." Iris declared.

The Drilbur smiled and I realized the Iris must have said this day after day to stop the Drilbur. She definitely needs to use her words better. It seems that Iris could not stop Drilbur with strength so she was trying with words. Bad for Iris, I thought grimly.

Iris charged from her tree and flew straight at the Drilbur with her foot out as though she was going to kick it. I knew that was a risky move when Drilbur came with a Metal Claw. Iris, instead, bounced off and sent a kick on its side. Drilbur snarled and then sent a burst of sand at Iris. Quickly jumping at the nearby tree, Iris escaped and then kicked it again. Drilbur lost it then and then charged Iris in a conical movement, which I knew as Drill Run. Iris smiled and then quickly hit the drill in the side, causing it to break off and smiled. But suddenly Iris stopped smiling and jumped after it. I knew immediately what had happened.

There was a cliff overlooking the clearing and if Drilbur went in that direction, it would fall off. Being a ground-type would not matter since a fall was still a fall. Iris had not wanted Drilbur to fall off so she went after it and caught Drilbur. But she slipped at the edge and fell off.

"No, Iris" I yelled and I ran after her and found that she was hanging on a branch on the cliff, her arm wrapped around Drilbur, who was looking at the ground and quietly screaming. It was bad luck that it was afraid of heights. Iris did not let go and soothingly said, "Don't worry Drilbur. Nothing is going to happen to you. I'm here for you."

Drilbur looked up like it did not understand. Iris tried to climb up but was hard as she had only one free arm. I quickly grabbed a couple of vines from the surrounding trees and made a rope, which I sent at Iris and had her climb up. She was surprised to see me but was still concerned more about Drilbur, who was looking at Iris with a disbelieving expression.

"So, Aren, what are you doing here?" Iris asked with an angry face.

"Please, Iris, I was concerned about you. Every day, you fight with Drilbur, get knocked around pretty badly and then get dragged back to the village by one of your friends. That does not seem fair. So I thought I could help you by coming here so that I would know just how you were going to stop Drilbur, that's all." I said with a smile on my face.

Iris's face became red and she mumbled an apology. I knew she was feeling embarrassed and decided to see what was with Drilbur. Kneeling, I went to it and touched its head. Drilbur looked up, startled. Fang gave a small hello in its own talk and I smiled at Drilbur. "So, you are the Drilbur who has been putting Iris through a lot of problems. Don't worry; I am not mad at you. Iris has been determined to stop you and she has come some way in understanding herself in this struggle with you. You are one true Pokémon. You could be good but you need some control over yourself, that's all."

Drilbur was still shocked that Iris had saved its life after all the fighting. I could understand that it was feeling slightly ashamed of itself. "Drilbur, what you did to make Iris so mad at you does not mean that you are a bad Pokémon. It just means that you are being yourself and some people need to accept that. I know that what you did is ok, but Iris and the other Pokémon think of it as wrong. Thus, you need to apologize and give Patrat back its home so that it does not come back to attack you. I know you are strong after what you did to Iris for all the times she came to stop you. But now, since Iris beat you and also saved your life, you owe something to her. So, you need to do as she wants. Will you do that, Drilbur?" Iris, who was standing right beside me, also gave a nod at these words.

Drilbur nodded and went into the clearing where Iris's other Pokémon friends were waiting. Drilbur found Patrat and soon there was a conversation between the two. I could not understand what was going on but it seemed that Drilbur apologized and they had made up given the happy sounds that the other surrounding Pokémon were making. All the Pokémon excepting Drilbur ran to Iris and danced around her happily. I knew that they thought Iris had solved the problem like she had said she would do. Even though I had played a part in it, I did not want to intrude on their happiness.

It was after the other Pokémon had left that we noticed the Drilbur was waiting to tell Iris something. Drilbur did not look Iris in the eye, but instead raised a wraith of some flowers and berries and gave it to Iris. Iris's face grew happy and she wrapped the wraith in her overlong hair, happy the way that it looked. Drilbur too looked at Iris and jumped about happily. That was when Iris and Drilbur looked at each other and smiled simultaneously. I knew that look that signifies that Iris had gained Drilbur's trust and would be friends forever.


End file.
